Tes
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Seorang siswa yang sangat malas dalam belajar, sampai saat itu. Entah bagaimana bisa nilai tes keduanya SANGAT BAGUS!, setelah nilai tes pertamanya BOBROK! ini harus kita teliti. Niat baca?


Disclaimer : Charact © 岸本斉史, pyo!

COUTION! : OCC | TYPO | Aneh | Flame? Ok :p | Bunuh diri? Silahkan, apa kata dunia~ [gak connect] | The End_

*+-'_-Tes-_'-+*

Hari ini pelajarannya pasti akan sangat membosankan bagi seorang siswa bernama Deidara. Yap, dia memang bodoh disemua bidang pelajaran, tak punya orang tua, dan hanya hidup dengan dua orang teman yang ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Namun begitu, tak sedikit yang suka padanya, yang menyatakan blak blakan pun pernah ia alami, sayangnya ia tak sempat menjawabnya karena langsung di bawa kabur dengan teman yang ia anggap keluarga itu.

Lonceng masuk sudah berbunyi, saatnya setting di kelas.

Suasana pasti sudah tau, tentu, suasana kelasnya sangat meriah, bukannya ada pesta. Tapi memang mulutnya kelas VIII itu pada gak bisa diam [-Sasori].

Dan mereka akan diam setelah Sensei masuk, di depan sana Suzune Sensei sudah mengambil tempat duduk dengan wajah sinis membuat para siswa menggeridik ngeri.

"baiklah, lewatkan adegan sinis. Saat ini Sensei akan membagikan hasil tes pertama kalian" mood nya Suzune Sensei langsung berubah drastis jadi senang, terlihat saja dari senyum lebarnya.

Para siswa antusias mendengarnya, dan saling bergumam tentang nilai tes. Kemudian Suzune Sensei memanggil nama mereka satu persatu.

"...ughh~ nilai ulangan lagi, pyo~. Apa kali ini aku dapat nilai bagus? Pyo~" Pemuda bersurai Honey Blonde itu mengeluh. Wajahnya pun ia jatuhkan ke permukaan meja.

"Deidara!"

Jelas ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya "egh? Oh ya, pyo" dan ia maju mengambil kertas lembar tesnya.

Saat kembali ke tempat duduk, Konan mengacukan jempol penyemangat untuk nya. Begitulah, gadis itu memang aneh bagi Deidara.

Setelah duduk, siswa honey blonde aka Deidara dengan ragu membuka lembar tesnya. Tapi lama kelamaan pun pasti penasaran kan? Jadinya ia membuka nya, dan...Suprise!

Mata Zircon nya membulat senyum terulas dibibirnya 'yhaa..nilai tes ku memang selalu bagus, seperti yang saat ini' pikirnya, lalu beseru dalam bayangan "whaa asyik! Aku dapat nol lagi!, whaaa aku memang hebat! Pyo hahaha~" serunya girang dengan ground angka nol disekitarnya "whaa! Dapat nol lagi ah' aku memang hebat! senangnya, Pyo" dasar Deidara.

Lalu ia kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja "hah~ selalu begini," gumamnya

-Skip-

Istirahat, Deidara keluar dan berjalan menuju kantin, tapi pas melihat Konan dari arah berlawanan ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu sambil berteriak, begini "Konaaaaan! Aku dapat nol lagi, pyo~"

Gadis yang dipanggil Konan itu ikut berlari menuju Deidara "Deidaraaaa! Aku juga!"

"yeaaaay!" mereka berdua berkompak ria dengan senangnya merayakan nilai mereka yang sengat bagus itu

"kita sama ya? Pyo khehehe"

"khehehe, namanya juga keluarga, harus sama"

"ngomong-ngomong, Sasori dapat berapa ya? pyo"

"sudah pasti 100"

"kau benar, kita tak mungkin bisa sepertinya, pyo"

"bla bla bla..."

Dan percakapan mereka itu perlahan menghilang, seiring semakin jauh mereka berjalan.

Malam, di kediaman Akasuna

Ketiga orang itu baru saja selesai makan, dengan seorang pembantu yang membantu [~] mm, jadinya ber empat deh!.

Di sinilah Deidara tinggal. Bersama keluarga Akasuna, tepatnya Akasuna no Sasori dan Konan, mereka berdua pun tak punya orang tua, dan penghuni paling tua di rumah itu hanya Ino, pembantu setia dirumah Sasori.

Deidara mengambil piring piring kotor dan ingin mencuci nya, tapi...

"...Dei, katanya kalau nanti nilai tes kedua mu dibawah 30, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah" Sasori dengan santainya bicara begitu, dan masih saja duduk di [kursi] meja makan.

Wajah Dei belum mengalami perubahan, senyum lebar bawaan saat makan tadi masih terulas dengan halus. "hahahaha~ oh ya? Pyo" masih lola aka loading lama.

Sasori prihatin melihatnya. "che..."

"dikeluarkan ya? Pyo. Khehehe...he? HE?! DIKELUARKAN! PYOOOO!" wajahnya sangar karna terkejut sampai piring piring kotor ditangannya ia lempar begitu saja, tak mempedulikan Ino yang mati matian menangkapnya.

Deidara menggebrak meja makan dengan ganas "dikeluarkan!? Pyo. Sasori no danna kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?! Pyo! uughh"

"kan sudah ku bilang, kau ini!" Sasori mengelak.

Akhirnya Deidara berhenti menggebrak meja lalu wajahnya nampak tak berbentuk saking sedihnya "huuuu, bagaimana ini? Sasori no danna, pyo~"

"aha!" entah dari mana tiba tiba saja ditangan Sasori sudah ada buku, lalu ia menggandeng tangan Deidara " ayo ikut aku! biar aku yang membantumu supaya lulus tes"

"hah?" Dei shock, jelas, dia kan malas belajar.

Tanpa basa basi Sasori langsung membawa Deidara melesat kekamar Dei.

#Pa-pa-pa-panyo panyo pa! Pyo!~#

Ditangan kanan Dei sudah ada pulpen dan buku buku pelajaran, tak biasa nya di meja nya penuh buku pelajaran.

"ini" Sasori menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan buku pelajaran pada Deidara.

"ha? Sebanyak ini? Pyo" keluhnya

Sasori pun menaruh tumpukan itu diatas meja belajar Deidara "sudah, kerjakan saja. Baik kita mulai!"

"um" Dei mengangguk, nampaknya ia bersemangat kali ini.

Setelah lima belas menit bergulat dengan pulpen dan setumpuk buku pelajaran Deidara mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sembari menyandar di sandaran kursi "ha~h, lelah nya, pyo"

"kerjakan lagi!" tegur Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya

"u~h kalau bicara saja memang enak, mengerjakan nya sulit tau! Pyo"

"hei, kalau kau mau pintar harus belajar!"

-krieeet- pintu kamar terbuka Konan datang dengan senampan susu dan kue kering untuk mereka.

"Deidara, Sasori. Aku punya makanan untuk kalian, dimakan ya?" ujarnya

"whaa, terima kasih ya Konan, kau baik sekali, pyo" puji Deidara

"khehehe... iya, semangat ya kalian berdua!" support nya lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Setelah Konan pergi dan menutup pintu Sasori kembali memerintah Deidara, kali ini semangatnya kembali berkoar. Karna adanya makanan, begitulah.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 01.00. Deidara tertidur di meja belajarnya. Sasori pun begitu, ia tertidur dikursinya.

Setalah lama tidur dengan posisi tak nyaman Sasori bangun dari tidurnya perlahan mata iris Ruby merah kecoklatannya mengerjap, dan sadar sepenuhnya. "jam 01.02" ujarnya

Lalu ia melihat Deidara tertidur pulas ditemani buku buku. Entah karena apa, Sasori mengangkat Deidara kekasurnya, merapikan meja belajar, lalu ia kembali duduk disamping kasur Deidara

"oyasumi Dei" Sasori membentuk senyum langka lalu ia mencium kelopak mata yang tertutup milik Deidara. Baru ia keluar dari kamar itu untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri. [menurut Authooeer ini, cium di kelopak mata itu lebih kyuuu~n#!]

#Pa-pa-pa-panyo panyo pa! Pyo!

"aku pergi! Pyo"

"hei, Deidara, tunggu! Kau lupa sesuatu "

"kejar aku kalau bisa!"

"awas kau!"

"kalian, tunggu aku!"

"Sasori no danna!?"

"hei!"

Terlihat dua remaja sedang kejar kejaran di pinggir jalan menuju sekolah Gaoka High School. Tapi ada satu remaja lagi yang tertinggal di belakang mereka, nampak lelah dan berteriak tapi tak dihiraukan.

Sesampainya di kelas. pelajaran dimulai, ketika tengah jam pelajaran Sasori ditegur karena ketiduran, membuat Deidara merasa bersalah harus merepotkannya.

-Istirahat-

Saat itu, Deidara ingin langsung melarikan diri dari Sasori tapi terlambat, ketika ingin mengambil langkah Sasori langsung menahannya.

"hei, kau lupa ini" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan buku ke Deidara "tadi pas sarapan kau ingin melarikan diri dari ku kan?"

Deidara menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya "khehehehe~ habisnya... pyo~ "

"tak ada alasan, kau harus kerjakan lagi soal itu " kemudian Sasori melangkah masuk melalui koridor, tak lama teriakan para Fans nya terdengar jelas.

"huuuh! " Dei menghentakan sebelah kakinya ke lantai. Tiba tiba terasa aura menakutkan dari belakang. Muncullah para Fans Sasori didepan Deidara.

"eh, Deidara! Akhir akhir ini kok Akasuna-kun dekat dengan mu?" tanya Karin ketus

"hu'uh, kau apakan Akasuna-kun kami?" curcol Shion

"iya, sebenarnya kau itu siapanya Akasuna-kun?" tambah Tayuya

"ayo jawab!" Kurotsuchi ikut andil

Pemuda Honey blonde itu kelimpungan dengan sederet pertanyaan dari para Fans Sasori, dan berpikir untuk jawabannya 'apa ya? pyo'

Bayangan Deidara [on]-

"hehe karna suatu kejadian aku tinggal bersamanya, pyo. Maaf ya"

"tinggal bersamanya?!" [Karin]

"beraninya!" [Tayuya, Shion & Kurotsuchi]

Dan berakhir dengan keroyokan masal

Bayangan Dei [off]

'aku tak mau berakhir begitu.' ia menggeridik 'aha!' "begini, aku ini keluarga jauhnya Sasori, pyo"

"keluarga jauhnya?!" histeris Shion [paling fans sama Sasori]

'tuh kan ketahuan, pyo' pikir Deidara khawatir sudah takut dikroyok

"huuu, bisa bisanya kau langsung dekat dengannya" tangis [bohongan] Kurotsuchi.

"khehehe" Dei Cuma nyengir menutupi kebohongannya. "hehe... sudahlah"

"kami belum selesai. Deidara, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Akasuna-kun, kami tak akan memaafkan mu!" ancam Tayuya pasalnya mengetahui Sasori ketiduran dikelas.

Shion mengangguk "awas saja!"

Lalu mereka berempat itu pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang masih di mejanya. "hampir saja, pyo" dan istirahat ini ia ingin pergi ke taman.

Pas di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Sasori & Konan.

"Dei, mau ikut ke kantin?" ajak Konan

"ah, tidak pyo~" tak biasanya Deidara menolak.

Entah kenapa, Sasori heran dengan sikap Deidara sekarang "kau kenapa? Dei"

"tidak apa-apa, pyo. Sasori no danna maaf kan aku ya? Pyo yang sudah merepotkan mu" setelah itu ia melangkah berlari menuju taman.

"dia kenapa?" Konan ikut heran

"aku juga tak tahu"

#Taman sekolah-

Pemuda honey blonde itu duduk di bawah pohon taman. Melihat awan awan dilangit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Deidara?"

Membuat Dei mengandah, oh Senior Itachi. Lalu ia berdiri "Senior Itachi "

kini mereka berdua duduk di kursi

"oh, belajar untuk tes ya? Semangat ya Deidara" ucap Senior Itachi

"tapi aku jadi tidak enak dengan Sasori. Aku jadi merepotkannya, pyo" kata Deidara masih memegang erat buku yang diberi Sasori tadi.

#Ditempat lain- Kantin

Antrian mengambil makanan masih agak jauh, Konan menoleh kebelakang terlihat Sasori kembali tertidur

"Sasori" panggil Konan

"oh, maaf. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas saja" Sasori pergi kekelas melawati lorong,

"mengantuk, rasanya Deidara juga" kebetulan ada jendela disitu. Tak sengaja ia melihat Deidara dan Itachi, rivalnya duduk ditaman dengan jarak begitu dekat.

Mata Ruby merah kecoklatannya menatap datar namun sebenarnya tak sedatar hatinya.

#Taman Sekolah-

"sudahlah" hibur Senior Itachi

"ia sendiri yang mau membantuku, pyo. Padahal aku tidak minta bantuannya. Apalagi — eh, Sasori?" Pemuda honey blonde itu terkejut saat melihat Sasori tiba tiba ada didepannya [tadi Dei menunduk]. Tatapannya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Dei menyesal telah mengatakan hal tadi.

"soal yang ku berikan tadi, sudah kau kerjakan belum?" tanyanya

"be-belum, pyo"

"cepat kerjakan! Besok tes sudah dimulai" kata Sasori sembari menjauhi mereka

#Pulang sekolah

Di tengah jalan pulang mereka bertiga diselimuti sunyi. Tak lama Sasori tiba tiba ambruk.

"Sasori kau kenapa?"

"ada apa dengannya Konan? Pyo"

"aku juga tudak tau"

Mereka pun bertanya tanya, tanpa jawaban. Lalu keputusannya mereka berdua memapah Sasori sampai ke rumah.

Sore, kediaman Akasuna

"apa dia baik baik saja? Pyo" Deidara nampak khawatir bertanya ke Tsunade [dokter]

"dia baik baik saja, hanya istirahat itu cukup untuknya" jelas Tsunade kemudian ia beres beres alat, dan pamit. Konan mengantarkanya sampai luar sehingga dikamar Sasori, tinggal Deidara dan sang peilik kamar.

Mata iris Zircon itu tak hentinya menatap baby face tenang didepannya. Kemudian Deidara berdiri berjalan kearah jendela besar di kamar Sasori.

Disana ia dapat melihat Konan tengah mengantarkan Tsunade hingga halaman rumah. Setelah melihat itu Deidara menutup tirainya lalu duduk sebentar di pinggir kasur Sasori

"Sasori, kuharap kau baik baik saja, pyo" seraya mengelus pipi baby face itu "karena aku, kau jadi begini, pyo~. Aku janji saat tes besok, aku akan berusaha untuk mu, pyo~" ia pun beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar Akasuna itu dan menutup pintunya hati hati.

Ruby merah kecoklatan itu mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan? Deidara" ujarnya.

#esok harinya

"hoo, ayolah pyo! Aku sudah berjuang semampu ku" mata Zirconnya masih terpejam erat, takut melihat kenyataan tentang hasil nilai tes di tangannya.

"semoga berhasil ya, Deidara" ucap Konan ikut gugup

Mata nya masih terpejam "baiklah, aku sudah berusaha" kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak mata nya.

Perlahan-perlahan-perlahan~

Mulutnya menganga dan sekujur tubuhnya membeku menatap lembar hasil tes "HAA!"

"nilai mu berapa? Dei" Sasori juga penasaran melihat ekspresi Dei yang tak biasa.

Setelah membeku, dengan mata yang membulat. Deidara berseru "kyahahahaha~ aku lulus! Pyo hahaha" dan tertawa lebar.

"masa?" Sasori nampak tak percaya sembari melihat lembar tes nya Deidara.

"whaa, dia dapat nilai 40!" seru Konan berbahagia

Sedangkan Deidara, asyik tertawa ria dengan hal tak biasanya. Yap, mendapat nilai.

"oh ya, sebagai tanda terima kasih ku untuk Sasori yang membantuku dan Konan yang menyemangati. Hari ini aku akan memasakan makan siang untuk kalian! Pyo" ujarnya sembari tersenyum

"yang benar?" Sasori meremehkan

#makan siang, di kediaman Akasuna No Kujyou[?] salah! 'Akasuna'

"ini dia makanan nya sudah siap! Pyo" seru Deidara seraya menaruh makan yang ia buat. "silahkan dimakan! Pyo"

"ini apa? Deidara" gadis bersurai ungu merasa asing dengan santapan buatan Deidara.

"ini belut panggang! Pyo" katanya semangat

"apa ini aman?!" Sasori meragukan, lalu mengambil sumpit nya dan mengambil belut panggang yang sudah gosong tak berbentuk itu lagi dari piring nya. tentu! Belut gosong itu tak bisa diambil.

"tidak terlihat seperti belut panggang..."

"...tidak bisa dimakan"

"khehehehe"

*~+||Fin||+~*

Kembali meramaikan Fic SasoDei tercinta, pyo! Akhir akhir ini para Readers setia SasoDei pada kemana yak? Apa mereka sudah melupakan pair tercinta kita ini? Pyo~ Kuu-chan harap mereka tak melupakan nya, pyo~.


End file.
